pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of British poets
This List of British poets is a comprehensive list of poets living or writing in the British Isles, in the English language. English, Scottish and Welsh poets are included. ''This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. '' A *Harold Acton (1904-1994), England *Helen Adam (2909-1993), Scotland *Fleur Adcock (born 1934), New Zealand / England *Joseph Addison (1672-1719), England *Mark Akenside (1721-1770), England * Sidney A. Alexander (1866-1948), England * Kingsley Amis (1922-1995), England * Matthew Arnold (1822-1888), England * Thomas Ashe (1836-1889), England * John Askham (1825-1894), England * Edwin Atherstone (1788-1872), England * W.H. Auden (1907-1973), England / United States * Sir Robert Aytoun (1570-1638), Scotland * William Aytoun (1813-1865), Scotland B * Joanna Baillie (1762-1851), Scotland *Anna Laetitia Barbauld (1743–1825), England *John Barbour (died 1395), Scotland *William Barnes (1801–1886), England *Richard Barnfield (1574-1620), England *John Barr (1809-1889), Scotland / New Zealand *Syd Barret, England *Bernard Barton (1784–1849), England *Francis Beaumont (1586–1616), England *Thomas Lovell Beddoes (1804-1849), England *Aphra Behn (1640–1689), England *John Betjeman (1906–1984), England *Samuel Bishop (1731–1795), England *Samuel Bishop (1731–1795), England *William Blake (1757–1827), England *Susanna Blamire (1747–1794), England *Mathilde Blind (1841–1896), England *Edmund Blunden (1896–1974), England *Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840–1922), England *Horatius Bonar (1808–1889), Scotland *Mark Alexander Boyd (1563–1601), Scotland *Nicholas Breton (1542–1626), England *Robert Bridges (1844–1930), England *Anne Brontë (1820-1849), England *Charlotte Brontë (1816-1855), England *Emily Brontë (1818–1848), England *Rupert Brooke (1887–1915), England *Thomas Edward Brown (1830–1897), Isle of Man *Isaac Hawkins Browne (1705–1760), England *William Browne (1588–1643), England *Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806–1861), England *Robert Browning (1812–1889), England *Basil Bunting (1900–1985), England *Anthony Burgess (1917–1993), England *Robert Burns (1759–1796), Scotland *George Gordon Lord Byron (1788–1824), England C *Charles Stuart Calverley (1831–1884), England *Ada Cambridge (1844-1926), England *Thomas Campbell (1774–1844), Scotland *Thomas Campion (1567–1620), England *Mary Wedderburn Cannan (1893–1973), England *Thomas Carew (1595–1639), England *Henry Carey (1693–1743), England *Lewis Carroll (1832–1898), England *William Cartwright (1611–1643), England *Charles Causley (1917–2003), England *George Chapman (1560–1634), England *Thomas Chatterton (1752-1770), England *Geoffrey Chaucer (c. 1343–1400), England *Colley Cibber (1671–1757), England *John Clare (1793–1864), England *Amy Key Clarke (1892-1980), England *John Cleveland (1613–1658), England *Arthur Hugh Clough (1819–1861), England *Hartley Coleridge (1796–1849), England *Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861–1907), England *Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772–1834), England *William Collins (1721–1759), England *Laurence Collinson (1925-1986), Australia / England *William Congreve (1670–1729), England *Henry Constable (1562–1613), England *Eliza Cook (1818–1889), England *Thomas Cooper (1805–1892), England *Richard Corbet (1582–1635), England *William Johnson Cory (1823–1892), England *Anne Ross Cousin (1824–1906), Scotland *Abraham Cowley (1618–1667), England *William Cowper (1731–1800), England *George Crabbe (1754–1832), England *Richard Crashaw (1613–1649), England D *H.D. (!886-1961), Unitd States / England *Samuel Daniel (1562–1619), England *William Davenant (1606–1668), England *John Davidson (1837–1909), Scotland *John Davies (1569–1626), England *Thomas Dekker (1575–1641), England *John Denham (1615–1669), England *Austin Dobson (1840-1921), England *John Donaldson, aka Jon Inglis (1921–1989), England *John Donne (1572–1631), England *Keith Douglas (1920–1944), England *Ernest Dowson (1867–1900), England *Sir Francis Hastings Doyle (1810–1888), England *Michael Drayton (1563–1631), England *Adam Drinan AKA Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England *William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585–1649), Scotland *John Dryden (1631–1700), England *William Dunbar (1465–1520), Scotland *John Dyer (1699-1757), Wales E *Richard Edwardes (c. 1523–1566), England *T.S. Eliot (1888–1965), United States / England *Jean Elliot (1727–1805), Scotland *Ebenezer Elliott (1781–1849), England *William Empson (1906–1984), England *D.J. Enright (1920–2002), England *Sir George Etherege (1635–1691), England F *Richard Furness (1791–1857), England G *George Gascoigne (1525–1577), England *David Gascoyne (1916–2001), England *John Gay (1685–1732), England *Oliver Goldsmith (1728–1774), England *John Gower (1330-1408), England *W.S. Graham (1918-1986), Scotland *Richard Graves (1715–1804), England *Robert Graves (1895–1985), England *Thomas Gray (1716–1771), England *Robert Greene (1558–1592), England *Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke (1554–1628), England *Nicholas Grimald (1519–1562), England *Ivor Gurney (1890–1937), England *Brion Gysin (1916–1986), England H *William Habington (1605–1654), England *Thomas Gordon Hake (1809–1895), England *Thomas Hardy (1840–1928), England *Tony Harrison (born 1937), England *F.W. Harvey (1888-1957), England *Stephen Hawes (died 1523), England *Robert Hayman (1575–1629), England *Felicia Hemans (1793–1835), England *William Ernest Henley (1849–1903), England *George Herbert (1593–1632), England *Robert Herrick (1591–1674), England *Phoebe Hesketh (1909–2005), England *Thomas Heywood (c. 1570 – 1650), England *James Hogg (1770–1835), Scotland *Thomas Hood (1798–1845), England *Gerard Manley Hopkins (1844–1889), England *Frances Horovitz (1938–1983), England *A.E. Housman (1859–1936), England *Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517–1547), England *Ted Hughes (1930–1998), England *Leigh Hunt (1784–1859), England J *Richard Jago (1715–1781), England *Samuel Johnson (1709–1784), England *David Jones (1895–1974), Wales *Ebenezer Jones (1820–1860), England *Ben Jonson (1573–1637), England *Jenny Joseph (born 1932), England K *John Keats (1795–1821), England *Arthur Kelton (died c. 1550), Wales *Geoffrey Anketell Studdert Kennedy ('Woodbine Willy'; 1883–1929), England *Sidney Keyes (1922–1943), England *Arthur Henry King (1910–2000), England *Henry King (1592–1669), England *William King (1663–1712), England *Rudyard Kipling (1865–1936), England L *Charles Lamb (1775–1834), England *Walter Savage Landor (1775–1864), England *William Langland (c. 1332-1386), England *Emilia Lanier (1569–1645), England *Philip Larkin (1922–1985), England *D.H. Lawrence (1885–1930), England *Edward Lear (1812–1888), England *Alun Lewis (1915–1944), Wales *C.S. Lewis (1898–1963), England *Thomas Lodge (1556–1625), England *Richard Lovelace (1618–1658), England *Malcolm Lowry (1909-1957), England *John Lydgate (1370–1450), England *John Lyly (1553–1606), England *George Lyttelton, Lord Lyttelton (1709–1773), England M * Thomas Babington Macaulay (1800–1859), England * Norman MacCaig (1910–1996), Scotland * Hugh MacDiarmid (1892–1978), Scotland * Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England * Robert Mannyng (1269–1340), England * Christopher Marlowe (1564–1593), England *Andrew Marvell (1621–1678), England *John Masefield (1878–1967), England *Louisa Anne Meredith (1812-1895), England / Australia * Alice Meynell (1847-1922), England * John Milton (1608–1674), England *Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax (1661–1715), England *James Montgomery (1771–1854), England *Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), England / Canada *Thomas Sturge Moore (1870-1944), England *Edwin Morgan (1920-2010), Scotland *William Morris (1834–1896), England *Sir Andrew Motion (born 1952), England *Anthony Munday (?1560–1633), England N *Thomas Nashe (1567–1601), England *Sir Henry Newbolt (1862–1938), England *Cardinal John Henry Newman (1801–1890), England *James Hume Nisbet (1849-1923), Australia / Scotland O * Category:Lists of poets Category:British poets